FF18: Newlyweds
by skimmy77
Summary: Written for Olicity Flash Fic 18, Prompt: Free Fall. Run by Smoak & Arrow on Tumblr. Rated M to be safe.


"Why do I let you talk me into these things?" Felicity shouted at Oliver across the distance separating them.

"Come on, Felicity!" Oliver shouted back with a grin. "You've jumped out of an airplane before! This should be cake!"

"No!" she countered. "That was John jumping with me strapped to his chest!"

"You said you wanted adventure!"

"Yeah, like, hiking and hunting and stuff! Not jumping off a platform to possibly plunge to my death!"

There was a tittering of laughter from the group behind her. One of the voices spoke up. "Trust us, Mrs. Queen, the cables are absolutely safe and strong, you're not going to die today."

She threw him (Ted, she remembered) a withering glare. "My _husband_ forgot to tell you that I'm afraid of heights!"

"Felicity," Oliver called out, "You're the bravest person I know. I'll jump with you! Come on, one..."

"No!"

"Two..."

"Stop it! I'm not jumping!"

"Three!"

"Dammit!"

She jumped off a half second behind Oliver, squealing at the top of her lungs as gravity pulled her down and the ravine she knew was under her sped toward her. Her stomach lurched at the terrifying sensation of free fall, the disorientation of not knowing which way was up, at the unnerving feeling of being supported by nothing, even though the rational part of her mind knew the cables strapped around her body and feet kept her relatively safe. The more imaginative and morbid part of her mind kept pulling up statistics of the number of bungee jumping accidents there have been in the world, along with very vivid images of her and Oliver's bodies splattered on the ground below. And before her mind could go any further with the disturbing images, her body jolted roughly as the cables reached the end of their slack and she bounced once and soared back up in the air.

The terror she felt turned into exhilaration that she didn't die, and the rush of the moment filled her with such giddiness that she burst out into giggles. She heard Oliver whooping loudly somewhere beside her, and she realized she had kept her eyes shut the entire time. She opened her eyes tentatively, and immediately shut them again as the world around her spun and bounced as she flailed through the air. She braved another look as the bouncing slowed down.

She caught glimpses of Oliver grinning madly at her as he bounced through the air. He whooped loudly again, throwing his arms up (down?). She laughed at his joy, her own adrenaline feeding into hers.

She felt herself being pulled up and allowed herself to let go, to feel free and happy as she saw the world upside down. She glanced over at Oliver and saw him beaming at her. She returned his smile with one of her own.

When they finally reached the bridge, she couldn't get unstrapped fast enough. Ted helped her out of her gear as another helped Oliver out of his, and as soon as she was free, she ran over to Oliver and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I did it!" she squealed, kissing him enthusiastically, causing more gentle laughter from their audience.

Oliver chuckled against her mouth. He pulled away and grinned at her. "I'm so proud of you." He placed her back on her feet and brushed her cheek with his hand. "You're remarkable, Mrs. Queen."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you for remarking on it, Mr. Queen."

* * *

><p>Later that night, they lay in bed together, naked and sated from another round of lovemaking (she had lost count already), when she perked up and looked at Oliver curiously. "So, what are we doing tomorrow?"<p>

Oliver chuckled, running his hand along her side from the swell of her bottom to the peak of her breast. "Whatever you want, Felicity."

"I get to choose this time?" she asked coquettishly.

Oliver nodded, concentrating on her face as his fingers brushed teasingly across her nipple.

"Hmm," she moaned, both in pleasure and in deep thought. "There's an observatory on this island that I'd love to go to. It's supposed to be one of the highest on earth."

"Okay," he replied simply.

"It's gonna involve some hiking, I think. I heard about it from this documentary I watched once, about light pollution. Did you know, sea turtles depend on starlight reflected on the water to help them navigate to the ocean when they're born? And the light pollution from the city confuses them so they head away from the ocean, diminishing the population. It's very sad. Same with birds-"

Oliver interrupted her with a kiss. His fingers trailed back down her body, stroking her navel. Felicity moaned into the kiss, all thoughts of sea turtles and starlight fleeing from her mind. They could discuss tomorrow's activities later; right now, she couldn't get enough of her new husband, and they made love for the umpteenth time.


End file.
